Bishop Rothschild
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' Physical: 5'9. Lean built, short disheveled black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. His hands are rougher than the rest of his body. He is left handed, having his black Fairy Tail stamp on it. Attire: White buttoned down long coat, White pants, black shoes, black long sleeved shirt, white belt and a white ascot. He wears glasses constantly and only wears contacts if he knows he can get hit on the face or for special occasions. His combat gear consist of his General's long coat and silver lined armguards. He usually wears tailored suits. He is uncomfortable wearing "casual" clothing because it doesn't accurately represents himself. He wears his regular clothing into training and while sleeping. There is a mysterious magic keeping his clothing clean. 'Personality' Natural self: Aloof, level headed and prideful. He’s very analytical and takes each fight seriously without mercy which include people he knows are weak. He has vast knowledge of magic spells so he can come up with tactics to counter them. He can be bossy at times but doesn’t take a leadership role even though he’s suited to be one because of what happened to his last team so he mainly plays support in battles, though he doesn’t like taking orders from weak people. He talks to everyone formally even if he doesn’t like them. He has respect for strong people and loathe weak people. He is tsudere-ish towards people, so he could be difficult to know well. He has lessen on some of these traits over time. He started talking less formal and is more tolerant towards the weak. He has been more open minded in letting people in. He gained a kind nature from his sisters and students. Cold self: When Bishop was a child he created an outer shell to protect himself from the reality of the world he lived in. His cold self has no empathy for others. He can kill without guilt or care. He's particularly scornful and bitter when invoked by a stressful situation. This is because he hasn't transgressed fully over, still having emotions while being cold. His full effect happens when he no longer has emotions or expression on his face, only doing what needs to be done. A tool molded by the magic council to use. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ? *Total Spent: 500,000+ *Total Left: ? 'Possessions' * Kagenoha- a black steel katana owned by Seylan. It currently is possessed by Seylan's sprit. Able to convert magic into shadow magic. It has a side effect of creating the users shadow to defend the owner and acts it's inner desires. The shadow is sentient and will appear after magic is poured into the sword. * General's long coat- A military style white long coat with gold lion shoulder pads. Their is no special attributes to this except the commanding authority it expresses. * Old Sabre- a sabre left over from one of his squad mates from the magic council. It currently has been mentioned twice. 'Abilities & Spells' 'Abilities' Master Analysis- His pupils dart around the area, finding the best route to deal with a situation. His ability to learn and adapt is one of his strong suits. He is best at this when properly prepared. Hand to Hand Combat- He is a master at Baguazhang, Judo and Taekwondo. He specializes in palm strikes hitting pressure points until an enemies body can no longer handle it. He has vast knowledge of the human ananomy and will exploit any weakness. Under his cold state he will use fatal palm strike blows and break bones in order to pacify a target. Sword skills - He is efficient in bladed weapons particularly in the rapier. He has trained with many weapons and can change between stances. Cold State - Under his cold state is body becomes numb and loses all his fear. He becomes a killing machine having no disregard to the people he is hurting. He flinch attacks off and would take damage in order to put in damage as well. Magical Container Release - By using palm strike runes on his shoulders and ribs, he is able to release all his magic in an alarming rate. His runes become stronger and is able to cast spells he is unable to in regular status. Second Origin (S-class) - Unknown 'Sprit Runes' A form of writing magic. Runes based on light magic. This allows the user to erect rune walls and greatly aid the users allies. This magic is similar to Freed Justine's magic. Palm Strike Runes - Runes placed on an opponent to either seal or release an enemies magic flow. Enough strikes will complete seal an opponents magic flow making them unable to cast spells or releasing their magic flow making their magic unstable. Rune Enhancement - Runes that enhance a users physical prowess. It can be casted on multiple people with multiple enhancements costing heavy on magic. The caster can only place one rune enhancement on oneself and swap the property with minimal magic use. These properties increase in power during released magical container state. *Valor: The user's aura turns red gaining improved strength and magical power. *Acceleration: The user's aura turns white gaining improved speed and shorter casting time. *Sentinel: The user's aura turns green gaining improved endurance; the aura acting as a shield. Rune wings - Able to create wings formed by runes, gaining flight. This can be cast on multiple people as well. The speed of flight increases with the acceleration spell. Light Stigmata - A stigmata placed on an enemy using a double palm strike on the stomach. It seals an enemies magical container. Light magic can be used to break the stigmata. Those without light magic need break it by force, ruining their magic flow. The user can have the light stigmata placed as long as he has magic left and/or conscious. Blessing - A rune placed someone to relieve pain and gives them the will to fight on. This does not heal anyone, but numbs the pain. Tranquility - A rune placed on someone to relieve suffering. It gives them a moment of joy by showing them joyful past memories and puts them in their happy place. Eye of the World - Unknown Divine Palms (S-Class) - Unknown 'Absoloute Archangel' After releasing his magic container the user is able to cast this spell. His aura changes golden and crystals form on him. When the crystals break, he is in his white rune armor with gold etchings. This armor gives increased speed and is able use raw light magic. Light Ray - A constant light beam that cuts down everything in its path. Light bomb - A ball of light magic that can be shot out into a blast. Multiple light balls can be thrown at once. Charged Light bomb - The user concentrate his magic into a ball of large ball of light. Once its fully charged it causes a flashing effect and massive damage. 'Aeon' It makes the user angel like in appearance. It has the prerequisites of being a in a peaceful state with no evil intentions. The user’s hair turns white, a giant gold rune ring floats behind him, gains lacrima padded white gloves, skin has a shine and two light lacrima shards on both sides of his cheeks. He has a white aura with golden wisp circling him. It increases the user’s power and speed. The ring lets him float and can propel him forward. Magical container release required. (S-class) Will be able to use it in normal state, but power reduced compared to magical release. Ethereal Palms - Able to cast multiple floating light hands and shoot them at his target. It will have the same effect as palm strike runes if it hits a target and explodes. Explodes if it hits surfaces or intercepted by magic attacks. (S-class) homing shooting hands. Hands of God - Cast two giant (13 feet, 4 meters tall) floating light hands that are controllable by user’s movement (ie user punches straight forward, hand will punch straight forward). Hands can stay up as long as he is in the form or destroyed. Eye of the Universe - Unknown 'Backstory' Childhood He was adopted as a child under the magic council. He was taken due to his magic potential and put into an institute. There he had to fight to survive. The children were given little food and care. They were trained magic and were forced to fight each other, many died during these fights. The weak were weeded out and thrown out to the streets. Bishop was able to survive due to his alternate persona. A cold shell known as his Cold State. Using this he survived the daily tortures of living this way. Those who showed most potential become the elite. Bishop suffered through rigorous training to establish this title. He was taught proper etiquette and respect authority. He had the teachings stained in his mind causing him to have habits. He was brain washed to be a tool under the magic council. He trained his mind and body constantly using his cold state and soon exceed in his position of elite. Witch Hunter Bishop specialized in engaging dark mages. He became an assassin under the council, killing dark mages the council desired to. He worked with a partner named Seylan Kresnov, a sadomasochist who only seeks pleasure. Together they were the light and shadow team of assassins. Bishop killed with precision and efficiency, Seylan slaughtered his foes and toyed with them. He would brutalize his foes and bathe in their blood. Bishop saw past his transactions due to his cold state, making Seylan like him. Bishop started to believe his killing was for a purpose. To kill evil he is saving good. Eventually he found out that some of the dark mages he killed were innocent. Mages who turned against the council or who were not licensed. Outraged after finding out his sins were for no avail, he made a plan to overthrow the council. Seylan agreed to this plan and gave him a purpose. He started training like Bishop did and gained a silver tongue of manipulation. They separated as partners to continue their plan. Squad Captain At the age of 15, Bishop was promoted to squad captain. It was his first time working with people and naturally bumped heads. They were older than him and came from the institution having their emotions intact. His cold state pushed them away, however they understood him. He slowly grew a liking to them. It was until they saved him from inevitable death he opened up to them. Not much is known about his squad. Axel, Sophia, Gregory, Annabelle, Julia and Abel were their names. Axel was a fire mage, Sophia was a water mage and Gregory was a lightning mage. It was hinted that Axel had uncontrollable fire from rage and Sophia cooled him down with water, secretly in love with her. Gregory was described as cocky and rebellious jokester who would always zap Bishop. Abel and Julia were hinted to be in a romantic relationship. Bishop was harsh to his squad mates antics, but liked them nonetheless. He had completely forgotten his plan with Seylan and decided the best way was to reform the system. They were rebellious to the councils orders yet effective at their job. Older squad captains resented Bishop. He was invited to high class social gatherings. He put his training in to use and was able to adapt to that life. He was representing his squad so his pride was high, He gets constantly mocked for being young and an orphan, but keeps rising in praise. At age 16 he had fully accustomed to his life. He grown a bonding friendship with his squad mates. He had finally broken out of his shell and moved on to a new life. Banishment Bishop was visited by Seylan one day. After they were separated Seylan became a spy for the council as well as a desk jockey. He grew in rank aspiring to be a chair member in the council. Seylan told Bishop the "truth of the world". He found out that all magic originated from dark magic. The people without magic deserve to die since they are weak. He wanted to make Bishop his second in command leading the rebellion against non magic users. He was ready for the next phase of the plan. Bishop refused in continuing. He told Seylan he wouldn't report him do to their past connection. Seylan soon found out that his squad was changing his personality and conspired to kill them. He convinced the council that Bishop's squad was a threat to the council, squad leaders supporting him. Bishop's team were then sent to mission to destroy a dark mage camp. They were ambushed due to the council informing them. They fought desperately, Bishop returning to his cold state after all his squad was killed. He was able to kill all the dark mages and return to Crocus seeking explanations. He was told of their betrayal by squad captains. He attempted to murder them, but was quickly dispatched by Seylan. After Bishop refuses to stay in his cold state, Seylan brutalized him. He was brought before the council for judgment avoiding life imprisonment due to Seylan. He was banished from Crocus never to return. He tells Bishop he would find him and kill everyone close to him unless he returns to his cold state. Little is known after he was banished, but he soon traveled to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. To try to keep his feelings in tact and defeat Seylan once and for all. 'Relationships' 'Friends' * Atticus Knight * Yukina Amari * Mikota Sakamoto * Nessarosa Thorne * Felix Wolfstar 'Surrogate Siblings' * Mizune Hanzo * Nira Rivers * Kami Sabaku * Dahjer Cana'an? * Mirabelle Ervine * Akane Hitachin 'Students' * Sojuu Kasra * Rikku Yami * Incantus Spellburner (former) * Nira Rivers (former) 'Enemies/Rivals' * Hirisaki Yukki * Seylan Kresnov * Shiro Tomonori 'Romantic Relationships' * Akane Hitachin (former) * Yukina Amari (former) Category:A-Class